Eu sigo você
by NeniB
Summary: As necessidades mancharam a auréola do Trio de Ouro. Nas posições publicamente nomeados de juiz, júri e carrasco. Harry, Rony e Mione não são mais os mesmo, o poder subiu suas cabeças, e o que sera do pobre Draco na mão do maior tirano, Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: Geralmente eu coloco o meu comentario só no final, mas eu preciso colocar aqui, pra vc não ficar querendo me matar até ler isso. Isso é uma fan fic, lembresse, é uma historia inventada usando os personagens de um livro, Harry Potter, então não venha me chingar por que o Harry nunca faria uma coisa dessas ou sei lá, se acalme conte até 10, e leia o resto da fic, você vai gostar.**

"A poção, o feitiço, ou a maldição?"

Draco tinha que ignorar a dor de ser jogado no piso de madeira, a fim de tomar uma decisão. Esperar muito tempo para responder apenas traria consequências dolorosas.

A maldição só poderia ser uma imperdoável. Ele duvidava que seria as outras duas. Séria a Maldição da Morte, era uma saída. Ele tinha certeza de que muito poucas pessoas escolheram essa opção. Todos pensavam que poderiam encontrar uma maneira de fuga, de ficar vivo.

No que diz respeito ao que Draco sabia, todos eles estavam errados. Foram todos embora.

Ainda assim, ele não escolheria a maldição.

O feitiço podia ser qualquer coisa. Não havia nenhuma razão para pensar que não séria doloroso só porque era um feitiço, e não uma maldição. A maioria das pessoas provavelmente escolheu o feitiço, o que significava que era provavelmente a mais terrível e excruciante coisa que o trio poderia ter inventado.

Isso deixou a poção. Draco sabia que poções poderiam ser a cura para coisas horrível e tudo mais. A poção era a menos ruim. Consumir faz que você tenha tendo um papel ativo na sua queda. Era a diferença entre alguém te matar e matar a si mesmo. Mesmo que não parecia haver nenhuma saída, a maior parte das pessoas prefere ser morto. Isso tira a responsabilidade e faz você se sentir como se você tivesse feito tudo o que você poderia.

"Poção" disse ele, sua voz quase irreconhecível para si mesmo.

Weasley riu, mas Potter o olhou com curiosidade, os olhos verdes se estreitaram imaginando a linha de pensamento de Draco. Granger só olhou duro.

Ela entregou a Potter um frasco preto brilhante sem tirar os olhos de Draco.

"Você pensa que você é tão inteligente" zombou Weasley, circulando Draco. Draco queria soca-lo – uma ultima rebelião, e não se engane, seria a ultima – mas suas mãos estavam atadas atrás das costas, no alto, a corda também estava em torno de seu pescoço. Draco não tinha dormido por dois dias, com as cordas o prendendo era impossível. Quando ele começava a cair no sono, com os braços relaxados, ele engasgava.

Nem todas as torturas era sofisticadas.

"Você realmente pensou que você poderia entrar e sair sem que percebamos?" Weasley cutucou a costela quebrada Draco com sua bota. Draco focou em uma mancha de sangue no chão e absorveu a dor.

"Mas ninguém sai" continuou Weasley. Ele se inclinou e puxou as cordas de Draco, a súbita falta de oxigênio fez Draco lutar inutilmente para inalar. "Será que eles saem, Hermione?"

Granger tinha uma prancheta de madeira antiga em suas mãos, e ela estava tomando notas enquanto clinicamente olhava o corpo de Draco. "Hmm?" Disse ela, parecendo distraída. Ela olhou para o Weasley e sorriu. "Não Rony. Ninguém sai." Ela fez uma outra nota, e depois outra quando Weasley começou a força as costas de Draco.

"Isso é o suficiente" disse Potter, não se deslocando de seu trono maldito. Apesar de ser apenas uma cadeira de sala de jantar, se afastou da mesa para enfrentar Draco, era um pouco parecido com o trono que o Lorde das Trevas tinha sentado apenas a alguns anos atras.

"Mas, Harry" reclamou Weasley, rolando Draco de costas, fazendo com que seus braços puxassem a corda apertando Draco, de um jeito que o único movimento que Draco conseguia fazer era respirar. Ele bufou enquanto Potter balançou a cabeça para seu amigo, Weasley bufou e saiu da sala.

"Hermione, vá verificar Lúcio Malfoy e descobra se Draco realmente conseguiu vê-lo."

Granger deu um breve aceno de cabeça e saiu por outra porta, deixando Draco sozinho com Potter, que agachou ao lado dele e empurrou o cabelo sujo do rosto de Draco.

"A poção é realmente a melhor escolha", disse Potter conversando, deslocando Draco de uma maneira que ele já não estava sufocando. O dedo e Potter escovou os lábios de Draco; então ele olhou para o dedo, parecendo em transe com a visão do sangue. Draco não se encolheu quando Potter manchou seu sangue sobre os lábios, mas ele tremeo um pouco quando Potter sorriu brilhantemente com a visão dele.

Mesmo quando a varinha de Potter tinha cortado Draco em um banheiro a muito tempo atras, Draco nunca sentiu tanto medo quanto agora com a visão daquele sorriso.

"Veja" disse Potter, de pé e puxou Draco para ficar de pé. Draco tropeçou, mas se conteve. "A maioria das pessoas escolhem o feitiço. Soa inocente, não é? Todos. É realmente um feitiço que faz uma série de encantos, que tortura e lesa ao longo de vários dias. Criação de Hermione, é claro. Ela sempre foi inteligente, embora ela não goste muito quando as pessoas escolhem o feitiço. Ela sai da sala. Eu não me importo, apesar de tudo."

Potter começou a dirigir Draco para a porta onde Weasley tinha passado, e Draco relutantemente seguiu, seus movimentos desnorteados graças ao seu tempo em cativeiro.

"Quando as pessoas escolhem a maldição, é porque elas sabem que não vão sair. Eles ouviram boatos ou, pior, alguém do nosso lado, deixou-o escorregar. Quando está claro que esse é o caso, colocamos para cima e usamos Imperio. Rony disse que uma vez um homem não queria libertar suas entranhas. Demorou um tempo surpreendentemente longo para ele morrer, e Rony não exatamente apreciou limpar a bagunça, mas uma lição aprendida, hein?"

Eles passaram por uma série de portas antes que Potter abrisse a última à direita e indicasse para Draco entrar primeiro.

"A poção é um pouco mais complicada. Você vai morrer, mas não vai doer, e pelo menos nós vamos poder usar partes de seu corpo. Concordar em tomar a poção é tão bom quanto assinar uma renúncia. Não é engraçado? Tudo o que fazemos aqui é legal, completamente aprovado. Resultados, que você vê. Mas não podemos profanar o seu corpo sem sua permissão. Então, em troca, para isso, vamos deixar você ir sem dor."

"Por que não apenas não da a todos a poção, se seria mais útil?"

"Porque assim não seria escolha sua, Draco."

Seu nome dos lábios de Potter fez seu estômago revirar. Potter empurrou-o até que ele caiu sobre um sofá. Olhando ao redor dele, Draco viu que eles estavam em uma espécie de sala de estar. O mobiliário era desgastado e danificado, as paredes sombrias e cobertas de fuligem. Havia um cheiro um pouco forte de solução de limpeza e abaixo disso, o mau cheiro metálico de sangue.

Potter se sentou ao lado de Draco, demasiado perto para o conforto, perto demais para qualquer coisa, menos o desconforto, realmente.

"Quando Rony disse que era você que tinha rompido os feitiços, eu não fiquei surpreso. Eu sabia que você viria eventualmente, e você nunca me decepcionou. Não é que eu nunca esperei muito de você."

Draco odiava este novo Potter confiante. Ele nunca se viu assustado por Potter antes de ele ter mudado.

"Mas seu pai? Quero dizer, vamos lá. Que previsível. De todos os Comensais da Morte que temos aqui, ele? Ele é provavelmente o único que o Ministério quer, de todos os nossos... visitantes, ele vai ser o primeiro a ir. Estamos apenas aguardando o sinal verde. "

"Então, você precisa de permissão para me matar?" Um fogo de esperança queimou e Draco tentava aquecer-se com ele.

Potter riu, e ele realmente parecia dócil, como se fossem companheiros lembrando mais um bom tempo. "Não, veja, você se ferrou lá. Você quebrou a minha casa pelo caminho, bem-vindo ao Grimmauld Place. Ao fazê-lo, estou legalmente autorizado a alienar você. Naturalmente, para que a defesa realmente funcione, eu precisava ter feito isso imediatamente... mas não é como se o Ministério vai estar me investigando, não é? Ou a sua morte, para esse assunto. Apesar de tudo isso " Potter acenou com a mão em volta, parecendo dizer a casa, mas Draco sabia que ele significava a tortura e o assassinato. " – Minha palavra é ainda o ouro. "

"Tudo bem, eu intendi, Potter. Eu fui idiota. Primeiro de tudo, eu não sabia que você, Weasel, e A sangue ruim eram um esquadrão assassino com as rédeas do Ministério – se eu tivesse... " Mas Draco não terminou. Ele suspeitou. Todos eles tinham sido ex-alunos da Sonserina, os Comensais da Morte e seus filhos.

"Se você tivesse conhecimento disso" Potter continuou suavemente "você ainda assim tentaria salvar seu pai. Eu respeito isso. Eu aplaudo, mesmo. Seus esforços foram um desperdiço, mas seu coração estava no lugar certo." Potter pegou em suas vestes um frasco. Draco observou que esse não tinha o mesmo o brilho negro que o que Granger lhe tinha dado, mas era, obviamente, o que o levaria a sua morte.

O fato de que seria indolor não era consolo.

Draco se desintegrou. "Potter, por favor, não vou dizer nada. Eu só vou sair. Eu não vou voltar. Use obliviate em mim e mude a min há mente, me fassa esquecer o bruxo que eu, mas pelo amor de Merlin, apenas não –"

"Silêncio, agora" disse Potter. Seus dedos estavam quentes quando tocaram o rosto de Draco. "É muito melhor do que isso. Agora, seja um bom menino e abra a boca." Sua voz era calma, encorajadora.

Ressentindo-se com as lágrimas que caíram em suas bochechas e odiando Potter por sua compaixão falsa, Draco abriu a boca.

A poção tinha gosto horrível e lá estava um pedaço de algo muito sólido dentro, mas Draco engoliu tudo.

"Um menino tão bom" Potter murmurrou. Sua mão estava acariciando o rosto de Draco, o polegar afastando as lágrimas.

Draco não se incomodou em odiar a si mesmo quando ele se inclinou mais ao contato de Potter, o último que ele teriae. Ninguém poderia julgá-lo por tomar por fazer isso em seus últimos momentos. Ele só não era o tipo que morre lutando.


	2. Chapter 2

Primeiro de tudo, ele tinha dores terríveis nas pernas e nas costas, ele mal conseguia se mover, e ele não conseguia ver nada. Era verdade que ele não tinha sido a melhor pessoa em sua vida, mas certamente ele não merecia uma eternidade de desconforto estranho.

Abrindo os olhos, se sentia corajoso o suficiente para formar uma praia, Draco viu o que estava a sua volta. Que singular – a sua vida após a morte consistia em uma maldita masmorra. Pelo menos ele podia apreciar a ironia.

"Você deve estar muito sonolento" veio uma voz atrás dele.

Draco se esforçou para virar, mas havia uma coleira grossa, pesada em seu pescoço que estava ligada a uma cadeia, a corrente era muito curta, um anel o separava do chão. Suas mãos estavam amarradas nas costas e as pernas dobradas embaixo dele, de alguma forma ligado para que ele não pudesse se endireitar.

Ele estava começando a considerar o fato de que ele não estava morto, afinal. Maldito Potter.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele murmurou, sua garganta estava ferida. Ele lentamente virou a cabeça para o outro lado, sua espinha protestava cada centímetro de agonia. Ele podia ver pesadas botas pretas e jeans, mas nada acima disso.

"Eu apenas tive uma pequena mudança de coração, Draco. Não é inédito. Mas eu vou estar recebendo um puxão de orelha de Hermione mais tarde. Nada que eu não possa resolver, então não se preocupe. "

Apesar disso, Draco bufou. Como se ele se importasse se Potter iria levar uma bronca da sangue ruim.

"Como fiquei tão afortunado?" Disse Draco, colocando nas palavras um sarcasmo que não estava certo pela posição que estava. "Desate-me, seu bastardo"

"Bem, você tem sorte, porque eu gostei bastante das lágrimas em seus olhos enquanto você implorava para viver. Implorava, Draco. Não é tão orgulhoso agora, né?"

Odiou a presunção de Potter e a consigo mesmo pelo pouco que ele lutou, tanto mentalmente e fisicamente, Draco descansou a testa no chão de pedra fria, apertando os olhos fechados. Estava mesmo contente que não estava morto?

"Agora, não vá pensando que eu te salvei... eu sei como o seu tipo pode entender a sua gratidão tudo misturado. Eu não fiz isso por causa da compaixão em meu coração, ou mesmo porque sua bunda parece tão apertada."

Draco suspirou quando a bota preta viajou toda a parte inferior do pé e sobre suas nádegas, estimulando a fenda e fazendo Draco consciente de sua nudez pela primeira vez.

"Por que, então?" Ele grunhia, tentando se afastar.

"Porque te ver chorar, uma vez não foi suficiente. Preciso de mais. Ela é como uma maldita droga. Senti-me superior quando as grandes, gordas lágrimas derramadas de seus olhos assustados. Sinto dizer que você gostaria que eu lhe tivesse dado a poção de Hermione ao invés da minha pessoal. Mas mesmo uma cobra como você deve ser grato pela oportunidade de viver, mesmo que não é muito de uma vida, não é?"

Fraco, sua mente lhe disse. Sua fraqueza o tinha condenado a torturas desconhecida pela varinha de Potter. "O que aconteceu com você... Harry?" Draco perguntou, usando o conhecimento que esperava acender alguma semelhança do Potter de antigamente. Ele deveria ter pensado melhor.

Rindo de si mesmo, Potter se sentou em uma cadeira. Draco só podia ver o chão em sua posição fetal, mas cada cadeira era um trono para Potter. Suas pernas estavam espalhados de modo0 desleixado. Uma mão tocou sua varinha contra a sua coxa. "O que acontece com alguém?" perguntou retoricamente. Ele fez um gesto amplo com a varinha, e Draco estremeceu. "Eu fui nomeado para um cargo de poder. Me foi dada carta branca. Eu trouxe meus amigos comigo. Agora ... agora podemos fazer tudo que quisermos."

"O ministro" Draco murmurou, lembrando-se de uma eleição no ano anterior. Elas tinham sido quase anual desde o fim da guerra. Draco não votou. Eram quase todos sangue ruins, de qualquer maneira.

"O Ministro não faz nada, mas um fantoche meu. Mas não é isso que estamos aqui para discutir, não é, Draco?"

Ele ficou quieto por tempo suficiente para que Draco começasse a suspeitar de que ele realmente queria uma resposta. "Não ...?

"Não," Potter confirmou. "Nós estamos aqui para falar sobre você."

"Sobre mim? Se eu sou o objecto da conversa, eu deveria pelo menos estar em uma posição para fazer parte dela." Era um risco, que ele conhecia, mas seu corpo inteiro estava pulsando e congelando, ele mal podia se esticar o que fazia com que ele não conseguisse pensar o que Potter tinha em mente.

"Eu adoraria ser capaz de libertá-lo, mas não há muita confiança entre nós." A voz Potter era meditando, como se oferecendo para Draco dar uma solução.

"Manter as mãos amarradas. Inferno, me amarre em uma posição diferente. Uma que me deixa me mover."

Potter não respondeu. Depois de um momento, em um flash de agonia, as cordas foram liberadas e recolocadas, amarrando suas mãos na frente dele e depois levantar os braços acima da cabeça, transportando-o a seus pés. Suas mãos amarradas ao teto, e Draco tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés para evitar oscilação.

"Esta melhor?" Houve risos na voz de Potter.

"Muito" Draco agarrou. Ele não podia pensar em uma posição pior, mas pelo menos ele podia ver Potter agora, não que isso relaxasse ele. Potter era o retrato do descaso preguiçoso. Sua total falta de medo ou preocupação fez Draco ranger os dentes. Tinha havido um tempo em que os olhos de Potter tinha piscado com a raiva e a desconfiança. Agora, seu olhar era indulgente enquanto olhava a forma nua de Draco.

"Draco Malfoy" Potter disse, de pé e caminhando em círculo ao redor dele. "Você foi informalmente acusado de invasão de domicílio, tentativa de sequestro, interferência nos assuntos do Ministério, conspiração por cometer traição, insubordinação, e agressão contra um carrasco do Ministério."

"Agressão? Carrasco?" Draco esticou o pescoço para ver Potter enquanto ele continuou a andar ao redor dele.

"Você conseguiu dar alguns socos em Rony, não foi?" A voz de Potter assumiu um tom auto-importante, mas ainda de alguma forma sarcástico. "Ronald Weasley, Carrasco. Começou como uma brincadeira, um espaço reservado para o título, enquanto eles faziam um novo departamento só para nós. Hermione Granger, do Júri."

"Harry Potter. Juiz" Draco sussurrou, a compreensão aparecendo. Era muito poder. O ministro tinha que ser completamente louco para não ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Cativante, não é?" A mão de Potter tocou no ombro de Draco, e ele foi para longe apenas para ficar se balançando em seus pés. Potter o firmou no lugar e arrastou a mão pelas costas de Draco, escovando os dedos quase com ternura sobre bunda de Draco.

"Então o que você quer de mim? Eu não sei nada, não tenho nenhum dinheiro..." Draco encolheu-se na confissão, mas precisava saber exatamente o que Potter estava procurando para melhor manipulá-lo. Seu plano para encontrar seu pai não tinha funcionado; o seu plano B para que se fossem pegos, realmente não tinha coberto a ideia de ser amarrado por Harry Potter.

"Você realmente acha que tem algo a oferecer?" Potter perguntou, novamente diante de Draco e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Você acha que há alguma coisa que você tem que eu não posso conseguir melhor de outra pessoa?"

Apesar de sobrevivência ser o principal na mente de Draco, Potter sempre o derrotava. "Tudo em mim é algo que está faltando."

Para choque Draco, Potter riu. "Bem, você me deu muitas coisas para pensar. Vou ver se você tem mais algo de interessante para dizer em poucas horas."

Potter passou por ele, e Draco arqueou para ver atrás de si, apenas a tempo de ver Potter escapar através de uma porta. "Merda" lamentou. Ele devia saber que seus insultos mesquinhos eram como um canivete contra a maldição da morte de Potter. Ele não conseguia chegar perto o suficiente para fazer uma marca, mas Potter poderia destruí-lo de qualquer ângulo.

Depois de alguns momentos sozinho, as luzes na sala lentamente esmaecido até que ele foi abrigado na escuridão. Ser incapaz de se concentrar em qualquer coisa fazia manter o equilíbrio mais difícil, e ele cambaleou para trás e para frente, os dedos saltando ao longo do chão de pedra.

Em um momento de clareza surpreendente, Draco percebeu que se quisesse continuar vivo e ele queria, ele teria que fazer como Potter disse. Seria necessário muito esforço, muita qualidade, mas Draco era bom nisso. Ele tinha uma vida de aprendizagem, depois de tudo.

E o homem que lhe ensinou tudo que sabia sobre a arte da desconfiança e omissões estava em algum lugar no mesmo edifício que Draco. Draco estava tão perto de encontrá-lo, ele estava certo. Ele só queria dizer a seu pai que Narcisa já havia falecido. Lucio sabe que merecia muito mais. Draco não iria nunca ser capaz de perdoar Lucio para arrastar a sua família para o inferno junto com ele, mas o homem ainda era seu pai e ele tinha o direito de chorar pela sua esposa.

Impossível acreditar que Narcissa tivesse uma overdose de poções para dormir propositadamente, Draco alegou que a dose foi errado, mal feita, medida incorretamente. Ela estava fora de si com a angústia por ter perdido o marido, perder sua casa e o seu dinheiro para reparações. Ela tinha Draco, mas ... Draco sabia que não era o suficiente.

Parecia que horas passaram, e se as palavras de despedida de Potter eram para ser acreditadas. Por último, no entanto, Draco podia ouvir a porta abrir atrás dele.

"Harry gostaria de saber se você tem algo a dizer a ele." Era a voz alta e clara de Granger. O fluxo de luz por trás dele disse-lhe que ela estava em pé na soleira da porta aberta.

"Nada" resmungou Draco, até mesmo com um simples movimento seus lábios romperam e a garganta vibrou enviando ondas de renovação de dor pelo corpo. Ele pensava que esta paralisado, mas ele não era tão afortunado.

Granger suspirou. "Ele vai ficar desapontado ao ouvir isso."

"Não!" Draco tentou virar seu rosto. "Eu quero dizer ... Eu não tenho nada. Nada a oferecer. Diga-lhe isso."

Em vez de uma resposta, Draco ouviu a pesada porta fechar. Para seu alívio impressionante, as tochas iluminaram e ele finalmente conseguiu se firmar. No entanto, ele também era capaz de ver os filetes finos de sangue nos braços por causa das amarras. Se ele ficar com cicatrizes...

Draco balançou a cabeça. Esse tipo de pensamento era ridículo. Ele não estava em posição de ameaçar Potter com nada. Ele estava completamente à sua mercê. Se ficasse com cicatrizes, então ele estaria com cicatrizes. Fim da história.

Resignado, Draco estudou a parede na sua frente, tentando segurar as lágrimas de dor e impotência.

A porta abriu de novo e Draco soube imediatamente que era Potter. Havia algo pesado, passos deliberados afastados.

"Eu sabia que você era um aprendiz rápido" disse Potter, de pé na frente de Draco mais uma vez. Havia uma mancha de sangue em seu jeans novo, perto do tornozelo. Draco empalideceu.

"Por favor" disse Draco. Enquanto ele sacudiu a cabeça, percebeu as lágrimas não tinham sido retidas depois de tudo. Seu rosto estava frio e úmido com elas.

Potter deu um passo adiante. Embora Draco fosse mais alto, ainda mais nas pontas dos pés, havia algo ameaçador sobre a proximidade de Potter. Ele exalava um tipo feio do poder, menos sofisticado do que o Lorde das Trevas, mas mais intenso do que o próprio pai de Draco. Instantânea.

"Por favor o quê?"

"Liberte-me" Draco sussurrou, engasgado com um soluço. "Você pode até mesmo colocar-me com meu pai. Só não... não me mate."

"Eu já decidi que eu não faria isso." O polegar de Potter escovou o rosto de Draco, limpando uma lágrima e esfregando o lábio inferior de Draco. "Eu decidi mantê-lo."

"Aqui? Me manter aqui?"

"Não nesta sala" Potter disse, rindo. "Mas, sim. Comigo. Como... meu animal de estimação, eu suponho."

Draco riu. Ele imediatamente se arrependeu, mas não tinha como voltar atras. Felizmente para ele, Potter pareceu divertido. "Vocês não podem me manter aqui."

"Eu posso" Potter contradisse, parecendo indiferente.

"As pessoas vão notar que eu fui embora."

"E eles dirão que alivio, não é? Eu posso tão facilmente mantê-lo como matá-lo. Não é sua escolha, no entanto. Minha mente está feita. Não me causa qualquer problema. Eu já tive que lidar com comentários bastante vocais de Hermione sobre o assunto, e eu não quero dar-lhe mais motivos de queixa."

Draco arregalou os olhos, surpreso que ele estava dizendo que para não tornar a vida de Potter mais difícil, Potter estaria arruinando Draco.

Potter assistiu-o por um momento, a cabeça inclinada para o lado e os olhos verdes brilhando. "Eu ainda tenho seu pai, você sabe. Ele ainda está vivo." Sob o tom de conversa, houve uma tendência de ameaça.

Observando isso, Draco acenou com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. "Você vai deixá-lo ir? Se eu prometer fica e... ser bom?"

"Esse tipo de comércio implica o seu consentimento, você sabe. Tem certeza de que pode viver com isso?"

Não, Draco respondeu mentalmente, o seu orgulho exigia que ele parasse de implorar por sua vida. Se ele disse isso, porém, não era como se Potter iria deixá-lo ir. Pelo menos esta maneira, ele poderia salvar seu pai, que ainda teria tempo para gerar um outro herdeiro e continuar a linhagem dos Malfoys. Esse era o único tipo de lealdade que Draco estava familiarizado.

"Sim."

Potter fechou o espaço entre eles. Sua confiança era quase assustadora para Draco, que nunca tinha visto ele assim no controle. Ela costumava ser algo que Draco podia contar para ser capaz de incomodar Potter. Agora, não com as penas eriçadas de Potter, e que o sentimento de insignificância, da impotência, fazia-o tenso e incerto.

A mão quente sobre o músculo peitoral Draco, o polegar de Potter girou sobre o seu bico pontudo. Draco não tinha percebido o quão frio ele estava, sem a comparação de calor para lembrá-lo. Ele tentou ficar longe do toque, mas seus braços se sentiam prontos para rasgar de seu corpo, e ele não queria perder seu equilíbrio precário.

"Mesmo sabendo de todas as coisas ... feias, sujas, as coisas erradas que eu posso fazer para você ... Ainda assim, você concorda com esse tratado?" Potter sorriu e apertou o mamilo de Draco cruelmente.

Ofegante, Draco não se esforçou para arrancar-se para longe. Submissão – era o que ele queria. "Sim."

Os dedos de Potter liberou seu mamilo torturado e deslizou para baixo. O peito de Draco elevou-se. Quais os tipos de torturas que Potter tinha em mente? Ele nunca foi bom com a dor. Ele gemeu quando os dedos Potter cercou seu pênis flácido. Os olhos verdes, mais brilhantes do que deveria ter sido, nunca deixaram de fazer Potter manipular Draco, muito pacientemente, em um estado de semi-verticalidade.

"Eu não gosto de fazer tratados" disse Potter, sua mão ainda acariciando, trabalhando o prepúcio para trás e manuseando a cabeça até que Draco arqueou involuntariamente em um toque. "Eu não gosto de estar em dívida com ninguém, nem sentir obrigado a fazer nada. Então eu não vou fazer um tratado com você."

Maldito Potter! Draco se encolheu em seu corpo traidor. Ele havia doado sua fraqueza, Lucio, e agora Potter sabia exatamente como conseguir fazer Draco fazer o que ele quisesse. Potter tinha mais conhecimento, do que suas palavras advertiam.

"Então, eu vou mantê-lo comigo. Você vai me servir e obedecer. Se não, vou puni-lo. Se a transgressão é imperdoável, eu vou matar Lucio Malfoy. Ou eu vou fazer você matar ele. Tudo o que eu escolher fazer, vai ser horrível e vai destruí-lo. Você aceita estes termos? "

"O que acontece se eu recusar?" Draco disse, forçando sua voz para permanecer neutra até mesmo como o seu galo cheio e pulsando.

Potter apertou-lhe brutalmente. "Nenhum de vocês viverão."

Não era uma pechincha. Não era uma negociação. Era simplesmente... a única opção. Draco queria viver, é claro que ele queria, ele queria que seu pai para vivesse, também. Lucio Malfoy poderia ser escorregadio e cruel, mas ele ainda era e sempre seria o único pai que Draco tinha. Ele tinha que o salvar, não havia outra escolha.

A mão Potter começou a guanhar velocidade, torcendo o pulso na parte superior do seus cursos, com a palma nivelada por cima da cabeça sensível do pênis de Draco. Tinha sido tanto tempo desde que alguém tocado nele de maneira tão íntima. Potter parecia saber exatamente o que Draco gostava, o que traria a resposta que ele desejava.

Seu clímax empurraram os limites do prazer na dor, para com isso veio a derrota. "Não" ele gemeu enquanto seu sêmen cobria mão de Potter. Se não fosse pelo aperto Potter sobre ele, ele teria balançado em seu equilíbrio, Potter firmou-o, cantando baixos sons para acalmar Draco e dizendo como ele era bom.

Draco só queria chorar. Ele fez isso na frente de Potter antes, porém, olha onde ele havia chegado por chorar – Potter tinha dito que ele queria ver Draco chora novamente e novamente. Dane-se se isso iria agradar Potter. Com um fôlego tremendo, Draco reuniu sua pouca força restante e olhou para Potter. Nu e gasto, suor e esforço, considerou pouco poder.

Potter riu e passou a mão na barriga de Draco. Ele lançou um feitiço de limpeza no próprio pé antes de volta para admirar o seu trabalhinho. Draco tentou manter o brilho, mas depois de ter entregue a sua vida, não havia quase nada para lutar.

"Eu espero que você não desperdice essa luta, Draco" Potter, disse, sorrindo. O nome de Draco em sua boca parecia uma abominação. Como alguém apresentado como um herói era tão sem coração?

"Conte com isso" resmungou Draco com uma ferocidade que não sentia.

Em vez de responder, Potter circulou ele, a mão de arrasto sobre o que sem dúvida considerado o seu novo imóvel. Draco estremeceu. Depois de um momento, Potter o deixou sozinho de novo, e só então Draco permitir a escuridão para consumi-lo. Só então ele chorou.


End file.
